dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Dragon Ball Kai: Ultimate Butōden
I have a feeling this one DS game is going to be the best 2D DBZ fighter EVER! Here's my dream roster (NOTE: Asterisks mark unlockables!) Goku (Base, Kaioken x20, SSJ) Gohan Unlocked Potential), Teen*(Base, SSJ, SSJ2), Adult*(Base, SSJ, SSJ2), Saiyaman* Goten*(Base, SSJ) Krillin (Base, Unlocked Potential) Piccolo (Base, Sync w/Nail, Fuse w/Kami) Yamcha Tien Raditz* Nappa* Vegeta*(Base, SSJ, S.Vegeta) Zarbon*(Base, Post-Transformation) Dodoria* Ginyu* Recoome* Frieza*(1st Form, 2nd Form, 3rd Form, Final Form, 100% Power) TrunksSSJ, S.Trunks), Kid*(Base, SSJ) Android 16* Android 17* Android 18* Dr. Gero* Cell*(1st Form, 2nd Form, Perfect Form, Perfect) Hercule* Videl* Supreme Kai* Dabura* Majin Buu* Super Buu*(Base, Gotenks Absorbed, Gohan Absorbed) Kid Buu* Cooler* Broly* Bardock* Janemba* Pikkon* Gotenks*(Base, SSJ, SSJ3) Vegito*(Base, SSJ) Gogeta* Kid Goku* Unlocking: Teen Gohan: Complete Frieza Saga: The Decisive Battle Adult Gohan: Complete Cell Saga: The Chosen One Gt. Saiyaman: Win 50 matches with Gohan (Kid, Teen or Adult) Goten: Complete Buu Saga: Friendship Matters Raditz: Complete Saiyan Saga: Mysterious Warrior Attacks Nappa: Complete Saiyan Saga: Goku's Silent Anger Vegeta: Complete Saiyan Saga: Battle for Earth Zarbon: Complete Frieza Saga: Another Unknown Prince Dodoria: Complete Frieza Saga: Out on his Own Ginyu: Complete Frieza Saga: Change! NOW! Recomme: Complete Frieza Saga: The Endor Frieza: Complete Frieza Saga: The Decisive Battle Trunks: Complete Cell Saga: What? Again? Kid Trunks: Complete Buu Saga: Friendship Matters Android 16: Win 50 matches with Androids 17 and 18 (combined total) Android 17: Complete Cell Saga: Stop Semi-Perfection Android 18: Complete Cell Saga: Krillin's Intrest Cell: Complete Cell Saga: Gohan Explodes! Hercule: Complete Cell Saga: The Cell Games Videl: Complete Buu Saga: Flight Training Supreme Kai: Complete Buu Saga: Lord of the Kais Dabura: Complete Buu Saga: A King...of Demons? Majin Buu: Complete Buu Saga: Farewell to the Proud Warrior Super Buu: Complete Buu Saga: Vegito...Downsized Kid Buu: Complete Buu Saga: The Final Battle Cooler: Complete Cooler Saga: Brother of Frieza Broly: Complete Broly Saga: The Legendary Super Saiyan! Bardock: Complete Bardock Saga: A Lonely Final Bout Janemba: Complete Janemba Saga: Swordsman of the Cosmos Pikkon: Win OtherWorld Tournament *MUST BE ON ADVANCED DIFFICULTY* Gotenks: Complete Buu Saga: Ta-da! The Hero of Justice! Vegito: Complete Buu Saga: Final Fusion Gogeta: Win 500 matches with Gotenks and Vegito (combined total) Kid Goku: 100% complete the game Linkzelda1234 10:27, December 12, 2010 (UTC) PS: If Im missing anyone, let me know. Cover This cover is the best one I've ever seen for any DB video game ever. It has Zarbon, Dodoria, and the whole Ginyu Force on it; I really wish this game were released in US with this cover. - 02:33, December 17, 2010 (UTC) EPICACY! This Game Is Gonna Be Awesome! I Just Know It! Any news if this will make it to the US? Are there any news that the game will be able to make it to the US? As the last ones did not, but I'm hoping this one does.. 22:46, May 5, 2011 (UTC) IF Mission Anyone got a story translation of IF missions? Don't understand the conversations in IF missions at all since the game uses "god's language". But the story in IF missions seems interesting (eg: Frieza kills Goku instead of Krilin, Nappa beats Goku & kills Vegeta, Bardock prevents the destruction of Planet Vegeta by defeating Frieza, etc) though... Pronunciation (talk) 04:20, November 6, 2013 (UTC)